Toadette's Hiccup Hijinks
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette gets the case of the hiccups after accidentally tumbling down a hill by the seaside in Seaside Hill. Just as the title says, it's Toadette being innocently cute as usual, with Silver The Hedgehog doing his best to help out.
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette's Hiccup Hijinks  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Toadette gets the hiccups. That's about it.

* * *

Toadette was walking around Seaside Hill as she usually does, waiting for the day that Nintendo would finally use her in a video game again when she looked ahead of her, looking over the Ocean Palace zone to the east as she stood over the grassy cliff.

"Wow! The entire Ocean Palace looks more impressive from here!" Toadette admitted as she was in awe. "It sure is a great view from here-"

She then accidentally tripped as it caused her to tumble down, landing flat on her face. Groaning as she lifted her head from the dirt, she shook her head as she stood up, hiccuping. Toadette gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth, hiccuping again as she was shocked.

"Oh no!" Toadette exclaimed as she hiccuped again. "I... I... _HIC!_ ...I got the hiccups!"

Silver The Hedgehog lifted his head as he was dozing off in the Seaside Square, sensing that Toadette had another problem involving bodily functions. He sighed as he stood up, stretching his arms.

"Oh Toadette, what mischief are you involved with this time...?" Silver asked as he left the Seaside Square, floating using his green psychic power as he headed eastward, sensing Toadette in that direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette continued hiccuping as Silver made it to the scene, with Toadette turning towards him as the anthropomorphic silver colored hedgehog tried his best to help out.

"Toadette, are you all right?" Silver asked as he wrapped his right arm around Toadette.

Toadette held her hands together as she shook her head. "No, Sil- _HIC!_ I was just enjoying the beauty of - _HIC_ - Seaside Hill when all of a sudden I - _HIC_ - tumbled down and got these darn stupid hiccups!" She hiccuped three times in succession, blushing slightly as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, bouncing due to her hiccuping.

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh boy... this doesn't sound good." He then headed to the north with Toadette, wagging his right index finger. "Come on, Toadette. We're going to see Dry Bowser. Maybe he can solve this issue."

"Oh... I hope..." Toadette mumbled as she hiccuped, with Silver patting her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette and Silver both were with Dry Bowser in the headquarters they had established in the middle of Seaside Hill, with all three being on the rooftop as Dry Bowser rubbed his skeletal chin with his right skeletal hand while his left hand was on his skeletal hip, observing Toadette, who as still hiccuping as she had her hands down on her dress, sitting down.

"So, is there anyway you can fix her?" Silver asked as he moved his hands about.

Dry Bowser sighed as he closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head. "It will take some time to get her fixed up, but I can definitely find a way to fix her."

"Oh, I hope so." Toadette pleaded as she hiccuped loudly, catching Dry Bowser's attention as she slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Hmm. What you need is a scare. Or a jump." Dry Bowser insisted as he shook his right hand, glancing behind him to see the distance between the roof and the ground. He then turned to Toadette, folding his arms. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Toadette hiccuped in shock as she trembled, nodding her head. "Ooh, most definitely!" She whimpered as she hiccuped, shaking her head as she placed her hands on her face. "I just can't bear **-HIC-** thinking about it!"

Dry Bowser smirked as he grabbed Toadette, pushing her off the roof, causing her to scream. Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as Dry Bowser folded his arms, with Toadette hovering back up using her spinning pink pigtails, hiccuping as it caused her to crash into the building, accidentally flattening herself.

"I don't think it worked, DB," Toadette commented as she hiccuped again, peeling off and falling down like a piece of paper.


	4. Chapter 4

Toadette continued to hiccup as Dry Bowser and Silver were doing their best to cure Toadete's hiccups.

"Are you still feeling airy, kid?" Dry Bowser asked as he moved his right skeletal hand about.

Toadette shook her head as she placed her right hand on her face. "Ooh, I'm not - **HIC** - really feeling so - _HIC_ - good." She commented as she bounced with every hiccup she made.

Silver then handed Toadette a brown paper bag. "Here, try breathing in this." He then folded his arms together. "Slowly."

Toadette nodded, placing the bag over her mouth as she took slow breaths, the trick seemingly working as Dry Bowser and Silver turned to each other, smiling. However, Toadette hiccuped while in the middle of breathing, causing her to drop her bag as Dry Bowser slapped his skeletal forehead with his skeletal right hand. Silver shook his head in disbelief as Toadette frowned, hiccuping again.

"Darn it! I was - _HIC_ - so close to feeling - **HIC** - better!" Toadette exclaimed as she continued to hiccup, being rather annoyed by it as Dry Bowser placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid. We're able to still find alternatives to curing you." Dry Bowser stated in an attempt to calm Toadette, who appreciated it as she kept hiccuping.


End file.
